


Nobody Wants to See Your Balls

by TheAuthorGod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Bless him, Castiel does woodworking, Comic Book Store, Coming Out, Dean admires balls, DestielCon16FlashFic, Fluff, M/M, The Ill Affects of Coming Out, Writer Dean, get your mind out of the gutter, he's a nerd.", prompt was librarian/bookstore/writer au and pokeballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is caught admiring Gabriel's balls and Gabe's not selling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Wants to See Your Balls

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 25 min during DestielCon16's Flash Fic panel/workshop. I'm a lot happier with it than I thought I'd be.
> 
> As always, unbeta'd, unedit'd, unproof'd.

Dean stared at it. It was absolutely magnificent, made completely out of wood and smoothed into a perfect dome. Dean had to have it!

Pressing his fingers to the glass display case, he thought of it sitting on his desk.

“So, you like my brother’s balls?”

Dean jumped, turning around to level an admonishing glare in Gabe’s direction. “You’re an asshole.”

Popping his gum, Gabe replied, “I know.”

Dean went back to fawning over the trinkets. They were well made, sturdy and durable. Heh, it made sense that Gabe hadn’t made them.

“So, uh, how much are there?” Dean already knew that the price would be too steep. He hadn’t made any decent money lately and was living by a Sam-appointed budget. It wasn’t his fault that he was only writing for three columns currently; okay, well maybe it was, but it wasn’t like he would want to go back and change it.

Gabe smirked. “They’re not for sale.”

“What? Why?” Dean spun around. having been expecting a different response.

Shrugging, Gabe meandered back to the front counter. “They’re mine. All mine.” He pulled out a box of Magic the Gathering Cards. sorting through them idly so he could eventually tag them and sell them. “My brother gave them to me and I’m not sharing.”

“Then why are they in the display case?”

“Because I want to display them.”

“Well, not everyone wants to see your balls,” Dean smirked at his cleverness.

Gabe merely raised an eyebrow. “Obviously you do.” He stared him for a long moment ensuring that Dean was at least a little uncomfortable. After he’d achieved that, he glanced at the bulletin board in the wall, also behind the counter. Stapled there was a sheet of newspaper proclaiming the headline, “GREAT COLUMNIST OUTS HIMSELF.”

Growling under his breath, Dean stalked over to that end of the counter and reached over to swipe the damn thing off the wall. It was just out of his reach, probably by Gabriel’s design. He went to hop up and over the counter, but was startled back by Gabe blasting a blow horn in his general direction.

“What the fuck man?!?”

“Don’t yell at me!” Gabe dramatically put a hand over his heart in mock shock. “I am but a victim.” He practically pranced over. “I just valiantly prevented a heinous crime.”

“You’re a heinous crime,” Dean muttered under his breath, turning to lean on the counter and crossing his arms over his chest. “Why do you even have that up? Do you really need to advertise my failure?”

There was a long silence. It wasn’t tense, but it felt powerful. Dean turned to see Gabe looking over the article with a certain fondness. “Some people would call it brave.”

Dean didn’t know what to say. He swallowed the lump behind his tongue and let his arms drop to his sides.

“Here.” Gabe flicked a business card at him. “Get yourself a pair of balls.” With that, Gabe walked away to help someone at the register.

Staring at the article, Dean felt a sense of pride bubble up inside. Apparently, he already had balls. He smiled. Looking down at the card, Dean was faced with a picture of the most adorable human being wearing a soft expression and had bright blue eyes. “There is no way this is your brother!” 

Gabe ignored him, checking out comics to some lanky fellow.

Dean returned his gaze to the picture. He flipped over the card finding all the information he needed to order some of his own hand-crafted pokeballs. Eventually, Dean’s eyes made it back to the picture. The guy's hair was ruffled and his tie looked to be backwards. Dean grinned and whispered, “Bless him, he’s a nerd.”


End file.
